


Ikatan Batin

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Musical!AU, Relationship-crack, Romance, Singer!Eren, Slight RivaIsa/RiBel, musician!Levi, rivaere - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada ikatan batin yang sangat kuat di antara mereka. Terlalu kuat, tak dapat dielak, dan tak dapat dipatahkan. Apapun caranya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikatan Batin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction made for personal satisfaction, solely a non-profit work. Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan and its characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Musim Panas, lima bulan yang lalu.

 

Eren Jaeger memang pemuda keras kepala.

Padahal Armin sudah tiga kali mengingatkannya untuk mengecilkan volume suara televisi. Bukan. Armin bukannya takut kehilangan konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan PR dan menyelesaikan dokumen penelitiannya—toh semuanya sudah selesai. Lelaki berwajah manis itu lebih khawatir kalau-kalau penghuni kamar sebelah mengamuk karena tidur siangnya terganggu.

Namun tetap saja, dengan level fokus setinggi itu, Eren tidak akan menghiraukan apapun selain apa yang sedang disaksikannya.

Sebuah konser musik.

Volume _speaker_ benar-benar dijaga oleh Eren—mencapai 85%, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Dengan begitu, gendang telinganya tetap dimanjakan sebaik-baiknya oleh musik konser, dengan porsi harmoni yang pas.

Itu bukan konser _Rock_ biasa. Karena yang ditampilkan adalah lagu _“Summer Season”_ karya violinis zaman Barok, Antonio Vivaldi, namun dengan perpaduan apik antara simfoni klasik dan hentakan musik _Rock_.

Konser bertema _Symphonic-Rock_.

Pemain utamanya pun bukan musisi sembarangan. Seorang pria yang terkenal telah hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya berkiprah di dunia musik. Musisi yang banyak menggubah komposisi musik bernuansa gelap, keras, namun megah dan elegan, yang mampu membuat merinding telinga semua pendengarnya. Seorang komposer, yang juga merangkap jadi konduktor, pianis, dan violinis.

Sang Maestro berparas dingin, dengan pancaran aura mistis. Eren hafal namanya.

Levi Ackerman.

Lelah mengingatkan Eren, perhatian Armin pun ikut berpusat pada konser itu. Dia dan para penikmat—bahkan pengamat—musik di luar sana mengakui kepiawaian Levi menampilkan karya musik berkualitas tinggi di tengah maraknya lagu Pop kontemporer. Terutama kecerdikannya mengawinkan keanggunan musik Klasik-Simfonik dengan cadasnya musik Rock. Pantaslah Eren menyukainya. Bocah belia itu sudah menggemari lagu-lagu Rock dan Metal sejak SMP.

Tapi Armin tahu, bukan hanya itu penyebab Eren memuja Levi setengah mati, melebihi musisi Rock lain yang pernah dia tahu.

Lihat saja sekarang. Bibir Eren tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat setiap gerakan lihai Levi menggesek busur biolanya. Gerak tangannya gesit, kokoh, tapi juga penuh perasaan. Raut wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, namun kerutan alis dan sorot mata gelapnya penuh arti. Binar mata zamrud bocah itu terjerat sempurna pada figur Sang Maestro, yang serasi dengan ruang panggung super luas bertabur gemerlap cahaya. Ayunan helai rambut hitamnya yang rapi, serta jas hitam panjangnya, menambah keagungan kharismanya—tanpa terganggu oleh tinggi badannya yang kurang semampai.

Levi tidak beraksi sendiri. Di belakang, grup orkestra _philharmonic_ miliknya tetap saling menjaga harmoni musik. Lengkingan melodi yang dihasilkan biola ramping Levi meluncur mulus, menyeimbangkan udara yang didominasi oleh riuh gema instrumen musik lain—drum, _cello_ , bass, dan terompet.

Lagu itu memang menakjubkan, meski kesannya—khususnya bagi Eren—tidak sekuat salah satu lagu andalan dari band Occultica, sebuah grup musik beranggotakan empat pemain _cello_ —tiga pria, satu wanita—yang dibentuk secara eksklusif oleh Levi sendiri. Lagu instrumental itu dibawakan dengan bunyi geraman dalam _cello_ , namun rangkaian nada-nada minornya sendu mengiris hati. Eren menitikkan air mata saat pertama kali mendengarkannya.

Mulai sejak itulah Eren penasaran dengan sosok Levi Ackerman, dan mengoleksi lagu-lagu ciptaannya untuk menemani hari-harinya yang menjengkelkan.

Mulai saat itu pulalah, Eren mengagumi Levi dari setiap sudut—dari fisik hingga prinsip bermusiknya. Dia ingin bertemu dengannya, bertatap muka, bukan hanya memandang dari layar kaca.

Ada sejumput keinginan, disertai ketertarikan yang aneh, untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

Rasanya keinginan itu tidak akan lagi jadi sekedar mimpi di siang bolong.

“Apa berita itu benar, kalau Levi Ackerman akan datang ke kota Trost untuk persiapan resital musik?” tanya Armin di sela-sela acara konser.

Eren mengangguk mantap.

“Kau... serius ingin menemuinya?”

Eren mengangguk lagi, tanpa mengalihkan mata dari televisi.

“Tapi artis besar seperti beliau, biasanya penjagaannya sangat ketat. Pasti sulit untuk—“

“Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau mencoba.”

Jawaban tegas itu menghentikan pertanyaan Armin.

Tekad Eren sudah bulat. Dia akan bertemu langsung dengan Levi Ackerman, bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi dia punya tujuan lain, selain memenuhi ‘hasrat’nya sebagai penggemar.

Dia punya harapan untuk bisa menjadi penyanyi hebat, bersama musisi pujaannya, kalau bisa.

Ya. Ambisi untuk menjadi penyanyi Rock profesional sudah terpatri dalam dirinya sejak lama. Melatih vokal dengan karaoke pun rajin dia lakukan, lebih rajin ketimbang mengerjakan PR sekolah. Maka dengan kesempatan itu, Eren berniat menunjukkan kemampuan musikalnya pada sang idola.

Dia ingin membuat Levi Ackerman kagum.

Dia ingin menjadi orang hebat, yang mampu mengubah nasibnya sendiri.

Sudah cukup dia diremehkan orang-orang sekitar. Dia tidak mau lagi disebut “tidak berguna”, karena di apartemen itu hanya dia yang tidak bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Sementara dua temannya yang sama-sama dari panti asuhan, Mikasa dan Armin, harus menanggung bebannya. Armin menjadi asisten untuk Dr. Erwin Smith, dokter spesialis jantung di sebuah rumah sakit. Mikasa bekerja sambilan di sebuah kafe, di mana Eren juga pernah ikut bekerja—tapi akhirnya dipecat dalam waktu singkat lantaran sering berdebat dengan pelanggan.

Sudah cukup dia dipermalukan, bahkan semenjak masih tinggal di panti asuhan. Berbeda dengan Armin dan Mikasa—yang orang tuanya meninggal ketika mereka berumur di atas lima tahun, Eren sudah dititipkan (lebih tepatnya ditinggalkan) di panti saat baru berumur beberapa hari—setidaknya itu menurut ingatan si ibu panti. Gara-gara itu, Eren sering mendengar komentar miring tentang dirinya, yang membuat otak dan emosinya lelah.

_“Eren itu anak siapa, sih?”_

_“Entah. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang orang tuanya.”_

_“Biasanya sih, anak hasil hubungan luar nikah. Lelaki dan perempuan berpacaran, lalu si perempuan hamil, dan pasangannya pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab.”_

_“Atau mungkin, anak dari pelacur atau korban pemerkosaan.”_

_“Kasihan sekali, ya. Dibuang karena tidak diharapkan.”_

Eren sudah muak.

Tentang orang tua kandungnya pun dia sudah lupa. Lagipula untuk apa memikirkan ‘mereka yang tak pernah peduli’?

Eren ingin segera membuktikan pada dunia, bahwa dia tidak dilahirkan ke dunia dengan sia-sia.

Armin bisa melihat api semangat menyala di bola mata Eren, bahkan setelah acara konser itu usai.

Eren Jaeger memang tidak pernah main-main.

.

.

.

Musim Gugur, sembilan jam yang lalu.

 

Menghabiskan waktu rehat malam, Levi Ackerman berdiri menghadap jendela, menikmati pemandangan kebun dan pepohonan yang dibumbui warna kemerahan. Daun-daun yang jatuh berserakan di sana-sini, nyaris menutupi rerumputan di kebun pribadinya. Tapi pria itu sedang tidak ingin menyapunya.

Pikiran yang mengambang tak karuan sedang menghalangi sifat obsesifnya pada kebersihan.

Ini sudah pukul 23.12. Pria lajang berusia hampir kepala empat itu masih berdiri. Nafasnya lemah tertahan. Iris matanya tampak lelah, pun kelopak matanya yang menghitam. Biasanya saat istirahat, di dalam ruang kantor—sekaligus kamar tidur—yang berdesain minimalis dan luas itu, Levi memutar musik Klasik, atau lagu karya musisi selain dirinya, guna menenangkan jiwa sekaligus mencari inspirasi untuk lagu barunya. Tapi di saat-saat tertentu, dia bisa menemukan ilham musikal dalam kesunyian, tanpa bunyi-bunyian lain.

Malam ini dia tidak menyetel satu lagu pun, dan inspirasi tak kunjung didapat.

Gelisah dengan lamunannya sendiri, Levi kembali duduk di bangku, berhadapan dengan layar LCD komputer yang masih menyala. Aplikasi yang dibukanya adalah penampil gambar dan pemutar audio.

Di pemutar audio, dia membuka satu file rekaman. Seketika suara seorang remaja lelaki yang menyanyikan lagu Rock populer mengisi udara di ruangan. Raungan sangar serak basahnya yang teratur menggema di liang telinga Levi, disusul dengan dengungan lembutnya di setiap penghujung bait lirik lagu. Vokal tipe _Lyric-Tenor_ berkarakter kuat dan jernih. Gertakan lantang dan lengkingannya penuh emosi, namun tidak mengacaukan lirik atau pun membuat nada lagu jadi sumbang.

Menurut Levi, bocah itu tidak perlu memainkan gitar akustik sebagai pengiring lagu. Selain karena volume suara gitarnya kalah telak dengan vokal si penyanyi, Levi selalu berpendapat, bahwa vokal yang bermutu adalah suara manusia yang nyaman didengar tanpa memerlukan instrumen musik lain untuk menutupi cacatnya.

Di penampil gambar, Levi membuka satu folder. Di sana berderet foto-foto pemuda bermata bundar cerah, berambut cokelat tua, berkulit kecoklatan. Foto sang calon biduan yang sedang dia dengarkan suaranya.

Tertulis judul folder : “Eren Jaeger”.

Sorot mata Levi yang kelam meneliti setiap sisi dari bocah itu, seolah ingin menyentuhnya sekali lagi.

File-file foto sengaja diurutkan berdasarkan tanggal. Levi mengingat kapan dia mengabadikan gambar-gambar itu.

Foto pertama dan kedua.

Malam di mana Levi melihat dan mendengarkan Eren untuk pertama kalinya.

Sambil memakai topi lebar dan kacamata hitam, dia duduk di bangku paling belakang, menyaksikan Eren dan Mikasa menyanyi di panggung kafe. Secermat mungkin telinganya menangkap terlebih dulu kepekaan musikal bocah itu, sebelum menguping komentar para tamu yang memuji karakter vokal Eren yang menonjol.

Dia menangkap semangat yang menggebu-gebu dari serak suaranya, juga gesturnya yang khas remaja labil.

Di saat itu juga, Levi Ackerman secara otomatis mencatat wujud dan identitas anak itu di dalam otaknya, sebagai bakal calon vokalis tetap untuk band _string quartet-_ nya, Occultica.

Atas dasar niat (baca : modus) itu pula lah, dia berkunjung dan singgah sementara di sebuah wisma di kota Trost, dengan dalih merencanakan pertunjukan musik baru di kota itu.

Foto ketiga.

Momen mendebarkan di wisma, yang berakhir dengan senyum bahagia si bocah ingusan, kira-kira satu meter di hadapannya. Padahal sebelumnya Eren menemui Levi dengan debaran luar biasa. Gugup bukan main.

Hari itu Levi sengaja membuka sedikit ruang untuk para penggemarnya—itu untuk sekedar berfoto atau minta tanda tangan, tidak lebih. Levi menolak keras permintaan ketinggian seperti ‘ingin diajari bermusik oleh Maestro Ackerman’ atau sebagainya. Mereka yang ditolak pun pulang dengan kecewa. Semua, kecuali Eren.

“Tidak apa-apa kalau Anda enggan menerima saya. Tapi saya mohon, dengarkanlah saya bernyanyi, sekali ini saja!”

Sudah dicaci maki sementah-mentahnya, tetap saja bandel.

Namun akhirnya Levi membiarkannya menyanyi, dengan gitar akustik yang sejak tadi dibawa bocah itu.

Levi menikmati semua dari Eren ; warna vokal yang khas dan sudah terasah, improvisasi yang alami, tekad kuat yang memancar, dan sinar mata zamrud terlangka di dunia. Semua yang menarik relung jiwanya. Semua yang membuat manik hitam matanya berkilat—tanda kagum. Nona Hanji Zoe, manajer Levi yang sejak awal setia mendampingi, juga banyak mengoceh memuji penampilan sederhana Eren.

“Anak ini punya mental baja,” tukas Levi dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengundang Eren ke studio musiknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu terkejut, bocah incarannya itu benar-benar datang, dan berhasil lolos dari ‘tes’nya. Sesuai harapan.

Ya. Eren Jaeger adalah harapannya.

Foto keempat sampai keenam.

Foto dengan wajah sumringah Eren di studio musik milik Levi, diambil setelah diskusi tentang kontrak untuk si calon vokalis. Setelahnya adalah pertemuan empat mata yang, Levi ingat, semakin meyakinkannya bahwa Eren adalah orang yang ‘dicari’nya.

“Kenapa kau ingin menjadi musisi?”

“Aku ingin membuktikan pada seluruh dunia, kalau aku bukan sampah!” jawaban itu menggaung di ruang tamu Levi, dengan dua sofa yang saling berhadapan, dua cangkir teh di meja, dan tungku api di dekatnya.

Eren telah muncul sebagai pembangkit, pengikat, sekaligus pelengkap lentera kehidupan Levi yang redup. Levi sendiri yang mengakuinya.

Foto ketujuh hingga terakhir.

Gambar _close-up_ Eren dengan berbagai ekspresi dan pose kasual, di berbagai tempat pula.

Hidup bocah itu terasa sempurna. Bukan hanya ditawari rekaman satu buah lagu bersama Occultica oleh Levi—setelah posisinya sebagai vokalis Occultica diumumkan pada publik, Eren juga mendapat ‘tempat istimewa’ di sisi Levi Ackerman. Diajak makan malam bersama, menonton bioskop, berlatih musik di apartemen tempat Eren tinggal, mengunjungi museum, sampai menaiki kereta gantung—hanya berdua. Tak jarang Levi mengusap pipinya, mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat, atau hanya beradu pandang hingga wajah polos Eren bukan kepalang meronanya.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, gosip tentang Sang Komposer yang punya pasangan gay mulai merebak. Levi tidak peduli.

Ada ikatan batin yang amat-sangat-kuat di antara keduanya, seolah mereka adalah jiwa yang sama.

Saling melengkapi. Saling paham. Saling rasa. Levi berusaha membantu Eren meraih tujuan hidupnya, juga melindunginya dari bahaya. Eren selalu setia menemani figur panutannya itu, mematuhi semua perintahnya, dan belajar memahami wataknya yang sulit ditebak.

Bahkan jauh sebelum bertatap mata, mereka sudah saling mengagumi satu sama lain, bukan?

Tapi ikatan batin yang seperti apa?

Malam ini, Levi membuka kembali memori, yang tidak semestinya dia ingat lagi.

Memori yang sempat terbuka, ketika pertama kali menatap mata hijau Eren, dan ketika dia menemukan kalung berbandul kunci emas antik penuh goresan—yang sangat dia kenal—di kamar Eren. Pikiran Levi seperti berputar kencang ketika Eren mengakui kalung itu miliknya, dan dia sudah bersama benda itu semenjak ditemukan di panti asuhan. Satu-satunya benda tanda kasih sayang dari orang tua kandungnya.

Malam ini, Levi mengambil selembar foto lusuh dari laci mejanya. Bukan foto digital. Tapi foto yang diambil kurang lebih 15 tahun yang lalu—ya, sudah lama sekali.

Foto seorang gadis manis berambut kemerahan melewati bahu, bermata bundar dengan iris zamrud terang, sedang tersenyum riang.

 _“Kalung ini untukku, Kak? Wah! Terima kasih! Kak Levi memang yang terbaik.”_ Levi bahkan masih ingat suaranya.

Sebentar-sebentar Levi memandangi foto Eren lagi, lalu kembali ke secarik foto kusam itu.

“Apa itu matamu, Isabel?” gumam Levi lirih, menyebut nama gadis itu. Gadis masa lalunya.

Gadis yang pernah dia kasihi. Gadis lugu yang dia renggut kesuciannya. Gadis yang menghilang saat pria itu hendak menanggung kesalahannya. Gadis yang menyisakan kenangan berupa penyesalan tiada arti.

Kini, penyesalan masa lalu itu datang lagi, dengan wujud seorang lelaki remaja.

“Yuhuu...! Levi, inilah yang kau tunggu-tunggu!” salam sorak Hanji yang baru membuka pintu memecah keheningan, “Ah, coba saja kalau kau bersamaku beberapa hari kemarin. Aku masih ingat. Aku tidak tahan melihat ekspresi kikuk Eren waktu aku minta sampel darahnya dengan alasan cek kesehatan—seperti perintahmu. Hahaha! Dia memang menggemaskan! Pantas kau suka padanya.”

Levi segera memasukkan kembali foto tadi ke laci.

“Apa hasilnya?” tanya Levi. Tubuhnya agak gemetar, tapi dia sudah siap.

“DNA Eren... 99,9% cocok denganmu.”

Levi menghela nafas berat. Sangat berat dan lambat. Tatapan matanya kosong, penuh horor.

Hasil yang tidak dia inginkan, tapi tepat dengan dugaannya, dan tak bisa dibantah.

“Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tuan Brilian?” cengiran absurd Hanji hilang. Raut wajahnya mulai serius.

Menyerah, Levi memberi kesimpulan yang membuat mulut Hanji menganga lebar.

“Eren Jaeger adalah putraku.”

.

.

.

.

.

 

Sekarang.

“Semua berjalan lancar, Tuan. Lagu ciptaan Anda benar-benar cocok dengan karakter suara Eren.”

“Kami dan Eren berusaha keras untuk membangun suasana lagu ini dengan baik. Hasilnya sangat memuaskan.”

“Eren calon bintang muda yang hebat dan berbakat! Pilihan Tuan Maestro memang selalu tepat.”

“Ha! Tetap saja, bocah pemula seperti dia masih harus dibimbing. Asal Anda tahu, dia sering kehilangan kontrol saat bernyany—cghll!”

Erd, Gunther, dan Petra berkomentar secara bergantian—sampai lidah Oluo tergigit untuk kesekian kalinya, saat Levi dan Hanji mengunjungi studio rekaman, mengamati perkembangan keempat personil band Occultica, beserta satu kawan baru mereka. Kawan kecil.

Eren, yang sedari tadi berdiri di tengah Erd dan Petra, hanya menyunggingkan senyum pada Levi. Senyum manis tanda terima kasih, bercampur gugup dan kagum.

Batin Levi perih.

“Memang, ya. Sulit untuk meragukan bakat alami dari generasi penerus Sang Maestro _Symphonic-Rock_ ,” bisik Hanji sembari tergelak, juga melemparkan senyum dan tatapan iba pada Eren. Levi tidak menggubris.

Levi memanggil Eren dengan nada ketus. Pemuda itu patuh.

Eren salah tingkah saat kedua telapak tangan kasar mentornya itu mendarat di bahu dan pipi kirinya.

Levi memeriksa semua milik Eren ; postur tubuh, bidang dada, kulit, hidung, bibir, mata, rambut coklat kehitaman yang agak kasar, juga tak ketinggalan, nafas dan suaranya. Semua yang mampu menarik jiwanya.

Semua yang sesungguhnya berasal dari darahnya sendiri—bercampur dengan darah ‘gadisnya’.

“Uhm... Tuan, jangan di sini—“

“Mulai sekarang, Eren, jangan temui aku.”

“A-apa?”

Selesai perintah singkat itu, Levi berjalan cepat keluar dari studio, meninggalkan yang lain, termasuk Eren yang terus memanggilnya.

“Tuan Levi! Levi!?”

Eren salah memanggilnya hanya dengan nama. Tidak masalah. Mendengar suara paraunya saja Levi sudah sesak.

Ultimatum tak terduga tadi mungkin akan membuat Eren patah hati. Tapi begini lebih baik. Selalu ada resiko di setiap keputusan.

Mereka tidak boleh berhubungan seperti itu. Tidak boleh. Levi harus pergi, jauh darinya.

Namun Levi belum mau membuka fakta tentang Eren. Tidak. Dia tidak takut dicap negatif oleh publik. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bila seorang pria bermartabat punya anak haram.

Levi lebih takut pada kebencian yang akan mengakar pada anak itu. Mengakar sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk mengobati luka seumur hidup di batin Eren. Levi tahu.

Serasa kehabisan oksigen, kepala Levi malah dipenuhi melodi berantai, entah dari mana. Levi memejamkan mata erat-erat. Rahangnya mengeras.

Biarlah rahasia gelap ditimbun di perut bumi. Biarlah dia dan Hanji jadi juru kuncinya.

Levi yakin, Eren masih bisa hidup tanpanya.

Karena Eren Jaeger adalah harapan.

Walau bagaimanapun, dalam hati nuraninya yang paling murni, Levi ingin memeluk Eren lebih lama lagi.

Karena ada ikatan batin yang sangat kuat di antara mereka. Terlalu kuat, tak dapat dielak, dan tak dapat dipatahkan. Apapun caranya.

 

.:FIN:.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, saya Khi-Khi Kiara lagi. :D
> 
> Hehe, padahal sih udah diniatin kalau saya nggak mau nulis fanfic lagi (apalagi ada proyek novel menunggu), tapi akhirnya nulis beginian juga. Yah, ide tentang ‘relationship-crack’ antara Levi dan Eren udah ada sejak lamaaaaa banget. Akhirnya nggak tahan juga buat ditulis narasinya secara konkrit. 
> 
> (Dan tadinya ini cuma pengen dibikin drabble, eh jadinya malah banyak juga...)
> 
> Ah, maaf kalau twist-nya terlalu ‘ngagetin’ atau malah bikin kecewa. Entah ya, mungkin ini karena saya lihat hubungan Levi dan Eren itu menarik banget. Mereka adalah “sepasang sayap” yang bisa jadi apa aja. Jadi pasangan humu bisa, jadi partner kerja bisa, jadi senior-junior bisa, jadi kakak-adik bisa, bahkan jadi ayah-anak pun bisa. Yang penting berpasangan. Mereka itu kayak dua jiwa yang sama, ketemu jadi satu, bahkan rasanya mereka bisa aja ciuman bibir walaupun hubungan mereka bukan pacaran. /bahasanya ribet ye
> 
> Btw plot fic ini agak terinspirasi sama serial K-drama “You Are The Best, Lee Soon-Shin!”—meskipun konfliknya jelas nggak serumit serial itu. Selain itu beberapa unsur kayak profesionalitas Levi dan materi musik ada pengaruh juga dari fic pertamaku, “Beethoven Virus”. Jadi maaf kalau plotnya terasa kurang orisinil. Dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya terlalu dramatis atau gaje. :’3
> 
> Oh. Tentang musiknya. Penampilan Levi di TV terinspirasi sama David Garrett, salah satu pelopor genre Symphonic-Rock (yeah, dia bisa bikin lagu-lagu Vivaldi sama Beethoven jadi badass dgn tambahan beat rock) sekaligus violinis tercepat di dunia. Terus band Occultica (Petra dkk.), imagenya ‘nyomot’ dari band asal Finland, Apocalyptica. Sebelum rilis album sendiri, mereka sering nge-cover lagu-lagu Metallica dengan empat cello. Yap. Main lagu Rock pake cello. Hasilnya, tetep nge-rock, lho. Ini contohnya : (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5hF1rLJCy0)
> 
> Soal Eren, saya selalu ngebayangin kalau dengan suara serak basah yang unik begitu, dia bakal kece andai jadi penyanyi rock (thanks to Kaji Yuki's great voice performances :D). Dan saya bayangin kira-kira suaranya bakal kayak Adam Gontier (vokalis Saint Asonia, ex-vokalis Three Days Grace). Iya. Buat saya tone suaranya pas sama image Eren. Malah beberapa lagu dia juga Eren banget. Misalnya “Pain” (www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud4HuAzHEUc) dan “Animal I Have Become” (www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqds0B_meys). /ehm ya maaf khayalan saya ketinggian
> 
> Oh ya, Adam Gontier juga pernah nyanyi bareng Apocalyptica, lho, di lagu “I Don’t Care” (www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxDcWvZCSRg). Jadi bisa dibayangin lah lagu yang Eren nyanyiin bareng Occultica kayak gimana, hehe...
> 
> (Maaf saya suka ngoceh panjang soal musik. Saya dah jadi maniak rasanya :’D ) 
> 
> Last, saya akui saya nggak terlalu aktif dalam dunia fanfiksi—khususnya di Indonesia, meski saya suka baca-baca fanfic di waktu senggang. Tapi, saya akui juga kalau menulis fanfiksi bisa jadi ‘terapi’ pemanasan sebelum bikin ori fic. Dengan mengasah diksi dan mengulik ide lain, saya jadi bisa nemu pemikiran baru dan segar buat ori fic saya selanjutnya.
> 
> Overall, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca... ^w^


End file.
